thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Семь смертных грехов (серия)
«Семь смертных грехов» (яп. 七つの大罪, nanatsuno taizai) — это серия песен, написанных Mothy, входящая в большую серию, «Хроники Эвиллиоса». The Seven Deadly Sins Series is a series of songs made by Akuno-P belonging to the larger Evillious Chronicles. The series is composed of seven songs about characters committing one of the seven deadly sins with six of the seven songs released. Many of the songs were included in the album Evils Kingdom. Список песен #Похоть: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania #Чревоугодие: Evil Food Eater Conchita #Гордыня: The Daughter of Evil #Уныние: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep #Зависть: The Tailor at Enbizaka #Алчность: Judgment of Corruption #Гнев: The Muzzle of Nemesis Серия лайт-новел После успеха серии лайт-новел The Daughter of Evil, Akuno-P анонсировал новый роман, по мотивам песни The Lunacy of Duke Venomania. Новая лайт-новел была частью серии, названной «Семь смертных грехов», как и новел по песне «Evil Food Eater Conchita». Вы можете следить за серией в официальном твиттере After the success of The Daughter of Evil novel series, mothy announced on his blog the release of a novel based on the song The Lunacy of Duke Venomania. The novel is part of a new series titled "Deadly Sins of Evil", with a novel based on Evil Food Eater Conchita advertised for 2013. You can follow the series on twitter. Список лайт-новел #Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania #*The Lunacy of Duke Venomania #Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita #*Evil Food Eater Conchita -Side Story- #*Gloom of Held Терминология Смертные грехи Семь Смертных Грехов, обычно сокращаемые до «Смертных Грехов» или просто «Грехов», — семь частей, на которые раскололся Первородный Грех. Темная магия, появившаяся из останков Евы Мунлит, была разделена на семь грехов Гензелем и Гретель, а затем распространилась по всему миру.Описано в песне «Chrono Story» Каждому греху соответствует Демон, который позже будет искушать людей и превращать их в сосуд греха.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 The Seven Deadly Sins, often abbreviated as the Deadly Sins or individually as sin, are the seven corrupted fragments of the Original Sin. The tainted magic embodying Eve Moonlit's remains was split into the seven sins by Hänsel and Gretel before being spread across the world. Each sin has an accompanying Demon of Sin that later possesses an object, corrupting it with its magic and turning it into a vessel of sin. Грешники Семеро смертных грешников (грешники, смертные грешники) — семеро персонажей, которые, будучи соблазненными сосудами греха, стали причиной каких-либо исторических инцидентов.Heartbeat Clocktower PV Они были выбраны демонами, будучи слишком уязвимыми и неспособными сопротивляться искушению. Соблазнившись сосудом, грешники совершали отвратительные действия против человечности. Все поступки были связаны с грехом, находящимся в сосуде. В некоторых случая грешники охотно заключали контракт с демоном, желая за искушение получить магическую силу. The Seven Deadly Sinners, often abbreviated as Sinners or Deadly Sinners, are seven individuals who cause historic incidents after possessing a vessel of sin. They are chosen for possession by the Demons of Sin due to their insecurities that make them vulnerable to the demons. After becoming possessed by the vessels they own, the sinner commits atrocious acts against humanity related to their vessel's respective sin. In some cases, the Sinner willingly chooses to make a contract with the demon to gain magical abilities in exchange for their possession.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Демоны Демоны грехов — злые сущности, заточенные в сосудах греха. Каждый демон оказывает влияние на один из семи смертных грехов и подпитывает силу сосуда. Демоны грехов искушают владельцев сосуда и, овладевая ими, заставляют совершить смертный грех.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Глава 1 Как правило, демоны пользуются уязвимостью владельцев, усиливают их недостатки, ободряя порочные деяния. Подчинив хозяина сосуда, демоны могут заставить его измениться, поддаваясь демонической сущности.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Демоны могут подражать голосу и принимать облик хозяев или любого известного им человека. Однако они не могут повлиять на беззаботных людей, поскольку у них нет желаний, исполнение которых могли бы пообещать демоны.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook The Demons of Sin are the malevolent beings that possess each vessel of sin. Each demon holds influence over one of the Seven Deadly Sins and they are the source of the vessels' power. The Demons of Sin possess their vessels' owner and sway them to commit the vessel's deadly sin, often by manipulating their wielder's insecurities, amplifying their vices, and whispering encouragements to them. After possessing a person, the demon can have their host undergo a demonic transformation. The Demons can assume the form of either their owner or someone they know and can mimic their voice. However, they are unable to influence those who have a carefree personality, free of any worries or anxieties that the demons can take advantage of. Контракт с демоном Демонический контракт (контракт с демоном) — договор между демоном и человеком, благодаря которому хозяин сосуда может использовать его силу. Контракт с демоном может быть осуществлён по своей воле, давая человеку доступ к силам сосуда греха в обмен на одержимость им,The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Глава 4 или же непреднамеренно, если человек случайно установит связь с силами сосуда.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Если верить Кларисе, легенда о море — также договор с демоном.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Глава 4 The demon contracts, also called contracts with the devil, are binding covenants made between a Demon of Sin and a human who utilizes the powers of the demon's respective vessel of sin. The contract can be done willingly with the Demon, allowing the human free access to the powers of the vessel of sin in exchange for possession by it; in contrast, it can be made unintentionally if the person accidentally taps into the vessel's powers. According to Clarith, the legend of the sea is a pact with a demon. Сосуды грехов Сосуды греха — объекты, в которых поселились демоны греха после того, как были разделены от первородного греха Евы Мунлит. В ходе истории они овладевали разными людьми, группами и организациями, вызывая бедствия своим влиянием. Так, как в каждом сосуде обитает свой демон, каждый сосуд имеет уникальные магические силы. Аналогично, каждый, кто входит в контакт с сосудом, может быть подвержен влиянию соответствующего демона. Когда демон овладевает человеком, его сущность остаётся в сосуде и таким образом может быть магически запечатана, чтобы заключить демона и аннулировать эффекты сосуда.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Эпилог MA утверждает, что если собрать все сосуды грехов, твоё желание исполнится.Capriccio Farce PV - Profiles The vessels of sin are the objects the Demons of Sin have chosen to inhabit after being split from Eve Moonlit's Original Sin. Over the course of history, they came into the possession of different persons, groups, and organizations and have caused calamities because of their influence. Because of the individual Demons dwelling within them, each vessel has unique magical powers. Similarly, anyone who comes in contact with vessel can be affected by its Demon's sphere of sin. While a demon can possess a being, their essence remains in their vessel and can therefore be magically sealed to trap the demon and nullify the vessel's effects.Ma claims that if all the vessels of sin are collected, the collector's wish will come true. Осколки грехов Термин осколки грехов описывает отношения между смертными грехами и их сосудами. Понятие ввела Эллука Часовщица, ссылаясь на четыре зеркала Люцифении, когда один сосуд был разбит на несколько частей.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1 Позже термин использовал Галлериан Марлон для обозначения самих грехов, поскольку они были частями первородного греха.Judgement of Corruption - そういつか再びこの手に集めよう 大罪のフラグメント A Sin Fragment is a term used in relation to the vessels of sin and, more generally, the Seven Deadly Sins. Elluka Clockworker is the first to coin the term when referring to the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia after considering the notion that the single vessel, the mirror, was split into several parts. The term is later used by Gallerian Marlon to refer to the sins themselves, likely because they were pieces of the Original Sin. Пробудившиеся сосуды Пробудившиеся сосуды греха — сосуды, принявшие форму людей и получившие имена. Иногда пробудившиеся сосуды перенимают черты характера бывшего владельца (грешника). После пробуждения сосуды сохраняют их форму,Master of the Graveyard PV даже если силы сосуда истощены.Evil's Court Booklet - Mammon's Court Многие сосуды пробудились в театре Зла. Причина и значение пробуждения неизвестны. The awakened vessel of sin are the vessels of sin that assume human forms and take on new names for themselves. In some cases, an awakened vessel shares characteristics with its Deadly Sinner and bears resemblance to them. After awakening, the entities continue to wield their vessel's powers and keep their forms even after its powers are drained. Many of the vessels awaken while in Evil's Theater. The purpose for their awakening and its significance is unknown. Грешники Сосуды Изначальные сосуды Сосуды греха Пробудившиеся сосуды Интересные факты * Серия названа в честь христианской системы семи смертных грехов, в которую входят самые страшные пороки, способные привести к свершению других грехов. * Серия базируется на картине Иеронима Босха «Семь смертных грехов и Четыре последние вещи». * Демоны имеют сходство с семью принцами ада, а сила каждого демона связана со склонностью людей к свершению смертных грехов. * Каждая песня в серии начинается со слова «さあ» (рус. «А теперь» или «Давай»). Продолжение фразы всегда описывает действие, которое имеет отношение к тому греху, которым одержим персонаж. * Только четверо из шести сосудов пробудились, похоть и зависть требовали замену, а гнев еще не нашли. * Несколько пробудившихся сосудов переняли черты характера своих бывших владельцев. * Изначальная форма сосуда была связана с природой, в то время как последующие сосуды были сделаны человеком. * Каждый сосуд олицетворяет свой грех. *The series is named after the Seven Deadly Sins, the cardinal sins taught in Christian ethics to help explain and elaborate upon human tendencies to commit vices that would lead to other sins. *It is based on Hieronymus Bosch's The Seven Deadly Sins and the Four Last Things; this also ties it directly to End of the Four. *The Demons of Sin bear resemblance to the Seven Princes of Hell, powerful demons each aligned with a Deadly Sin who attempt to cause mortals to commit their sin. *Each song PV in the series begins with "さあ..." (Now/Let's...), followed by the signature phrase of the Sinner, usually pertaining to an action related to their Deadly Sin. *Only four of the six vessels in Gallerian's possession awakened, Lust and Envy requiring replacements while Wrath had not been acquired. *Several of the awakened vessels have adopted the appearance and/or characteristics of the sinner that wielded them. *The original forms of the Seven Deadly Sins are associated with nature, while their vessels are all man-made items; each object bears a relationship with the sin it represents. Галерея Evils_sinner1.png|Хозяева семи смертных грехов Cover2.jpg|Грешники и сосуды на обложке альбома «Evils Kingdom» Sinners.Sins.jpg|Рекламные обои, изображающие всех грешников и сосуды грехов References Категория:Серии Категория:Уныние Категория:Гнев Категория:Гордыня Категория:Алчность Категория:Чревоугодие Категория:Похоть Категория:Зависть Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series